Promises
by KATECRILEY
Summary: Sequel to Life in the VA , Murdock promised to not do any crazy rap for 3 days. But what happens when Hannibal and Face decide to pick up the slack.
Murdock Promised.

A sequel to Life in the V.A .

Murdock promised B.A that he wouldn't do any crazy rap for three whole days if BA repaired his friends car. But what happens when Face and Hannibal know the promise and decide to make BA miss Murdock's jibber -jabber. The Lemon conversation is one I had at my bar trying to make a friend of mine laugh. As weird as it sounds I had two other friends jump in on the save the lemons bandwagon, I don't know if I am crazy or my friends are since they jumped right in.

Murdock jumped in the van and went to say something. But BA put his large ringed hand up and said "Fool you promised no Crazy talk for 3 days if I fixed that car."Murdock smiled and did the zipper over his mouth. Hannibal and Face laughed at the look on their friends faces. Murdock had his hand over his mouth but his eyes were full of mirth.

BA was smiling. He knew his friend well enough to know that Murdock wouldn't make it more than a day before the need to say something outrageous would hit him. He would give his lanky friend a hard time. But in all honesty Murdock made him laugh. He actually loved his friends wild imagination. The team had done some jobs without their Captain. The jobs were easy but not as much fun. He also knew that Murdock was an excellent back up plan. When Hannibal's plans went wrong,Murdock had a back up. Face and BA always felt better knowing the lanky pilot was there. They adored their friend even though they both tried hard not to let him know. Well BA did. Murdock and Face had been best friends since Nam. Pretty much inseparable since they first met.

"Now wait is this going to be like that last time?" Face asked. He couldn't help but remember the last time Murdock went"Legit" as Hannibal called it. He tried so hard to be normal that he almost bored Face and Hannibal to tears. Then just to make it all that much harder on Murdock, he had BA so off kilter that the burly man yelled at him more while he was being "SANE " than he ever did when he was being "CRAZY." Face felt bad for his best friend Murdock was constantly in a damned if you do damned if you don't situation with BA. Face really thought that BA just needed to vent his discomfort with their situation on someone and Murdock was an easy and willing target. Murdock knew the big guy loved him and he took BA's verbal and sometimes physical abuse in stride. That was why Murdock was his best friend. He had a way to disarm people. The biggest thing BA had a problem with was letting his feelings be known,the team knew he would lay his life down for all of them. But even just to get the mechanic to smile or laugh was a feet in it's self.

"Face you know I never break a promise, Yes I did, I promised BA no "JIBBER JABBER"" Murdock used air quotes for those two words."So I will stick to my promise,"JIBBER JABBER" he once again did air quotes. "I will not". Murdock smiled and winked at the handsome conman. When he saw BA watching him in the rear view mirror of the van ,he leaned back in his seat and placed his hands on his crossed legs.

Hannibal was watching the interaction between his unit. He had to respect Murdock for being so easy going when it came to BA. He actually found himself a bit angry at his Sargent for even making him promise anything when Murdock , who never asks for anything, came to BA for assistance on behalf of a orderly at the VA. A few weeks before Murdock had come to Hannibal and Maggie for help so he could assist a nurse in getting his pilot's license. That was just who Murdock was, he wanted to help anyone and everyone he met. It was just one more time, there was his Captain followed through on a promise.

He had made a promise to the team right after they were arrested for the robbery of the bank of Hanoi. He promised them he would never give up on them. He never did. Even when the Air Force sent him stateside to a mental ward. He held out hope for his friends and immediately jumped to aid them on their new business as soldiers for hire. He never hesitates,He is always there for his 3 friends. He had saved them from ending up in a stockade more times that Hannibal could count. That is the beauty of his captain. How willing he is to put himself on the line for the friends he loves. So Hannibal as always hatched a plan, one to defend his Captains honer even better than that, to drive the burly Sargent nuts. He would make BA miss Murdock's ramblings... He would pull his second in command in on it. Oh this would be fun. He laughed to himself as he lit a cigar.

The team headed out of town in uncharacteristic silence. Usually on long drives Murdock and Face are teasing each other. But Face would start to talk to Murdock and he would just look at his friend with his hand over his mouth and point to BA. Face was unsure how to handle the silence until Hannibal swung his seat around and was facing Face and Murdock.

"Hey Face ,ever think about lemons? Hannibal asked

" No, I can't say that I have. Do you think a lot about lemons Hannibal? Face asked with a confused tone.

"Yea I do, ever notice that I don't put them in my water or my tea?" Hannibal asked straight faced. He raised an eyebrow towards BA, Face realized at that moment what his commander was doing. So being use to Murdock's flights of fancy he jumped on board. Murdock watched his friends with a suspicious look.

"Their just creepy, don't ya think. They have those little faces, and a built in defense mechanism."Hannibal said , using all of his acting experience to keep from laughing.

"Yea I have, they do give me a bit of the willies, now that you mention it."Face said in all seriousness

"Ya Know , they grow on trees and then people pick them and turn them into garnish on a plate, never even considering how it would make them feel."Hannibal said with no hint of humor.

"They have like little eyes and little faces. It is a bit disconcerting." Face said in a deadpan voice.

Murdock was sitting back watching the exchange between his other two team members. It was killing him that he couldn't join in. But a promise was a promise. He suddenly realized why this very odd conversation was going on. So he put his head on his hand that was resting on the arm rest of his chair. He kept shooting looks at BA who he could see in the rear view mirror. He could see the big guy starting to get mad. BA also knew what Hannibal and Face were doing.

"Oh and the way they scream as you squish them to make lemonade,,,Horrible horrible. Hannibal said

"Alright suckers I know what your doing, it ain't gonna work.."BA said as he glanced over at Hannibal who's face was completely serious.

" I don't know what your talking about BA. We are talking about a very serious situation. The mistreatment of lemons is a serious conversation. I mean how you feel if your suddenly ripped from you home and turned into a fish seasoning." Face asked in all seriousness.

"Face ,Hannibal I know you are just trying to make me mad, I ain't gonna let ya get away with it." BA said in a serious voice.

"Now BA would we do that..Why would we try to get you mad?" Hannibal asked his voice dripping with hurt.

"Cause I won't let the fool go on one of his silly tangents." BA growled.

"Now BA why are you mad at me I haven't said anything"Murdock said popping his head around BA seat

"Shut Up Murdock ,Don't make me pull this van over!" BA yelled

"What did , what did I do? " Murdock's Texan twang which was always more prominent when he was stressed dripped of every word. He threw himself back in his set and grabbed a piece of gum out of his pocket and chewed it angrily.

"I know you guys are trying to make me mad by taking over for Murdock's jibber jabber, it ain't gonna work Hannibal." BA glared at his leader

Hannibal was still grinning , He knew BA would never take a swing at him, He was the colonel after all. BA wouldn't swing on Face either since it was the lieutenants appearance that they used for supplies,places to stay and vehicles. Hannibal had a sudden sinking feeling, If he angered his Sargent, he would take it out on Murdock. So Hannibal being the great leader he was decided to call out the burly man on how unfair he was being.

"Your right BA, we are, It wasn't fair of you to make Murdock change who he is when he needed your help. Murdock loves you and you know that. He came to you as a friend. And you used his friendship against him. He would never do that to you."Hannibal said his tone serious.

"Yea BA, Murdock asked for my help a few weeks ago, You even went and helped fix that nurses roof,Did you have any problem with him then?"Face asked

"No , it was actually pretty good, we spent working and talking."BA said his voice soft tone.

Murdock watched the verbal volley between his friends. He didn't know quite what had Hannibal's cackles up. He never wanted to be a point of contention between his friends. He went to speak but Face put his hand on Murdock's arm so he closed his mouth.

"He came to me and Maggie for help too for another member of the staff, We helped without asking anything. BA you have to remember that the staff at the VA keep him safe, by helping him with his issues and keeping his back covered when he is helping us." Hannibal said his voice serious.

"Can I say something .."Murdock blurted out.

"NO" BA yelled

"Go ahead Captain" Hannibal said and he shot a look to BA that quieted any argument he would have had.

"I do appreciate all the help you guys gave me in the last few months, It's what we do right, We help people. I enjoyed being able to offer assistance to the staff. So if I hadn't said said it before Thanks guys." Murdock covered his face with his hands. He was feeling like he was the reason for a fight.

"Murdock you don't have to thank us , we need to remember to thank you every once in awhile." Face said looking at his best friend and realizing that they don't give him the respect he deserved.

"Face is right Murdock. We know you will always have our back, so you coming to us with something not team related made me feel good I don't know about BA and Face , but I enjoyed helping." Hannibal said as he shot a look at BA.

"Yea Murdock,Sorry man I shouldn't get so mad, I really liked working on that Caddy. I shouldn't have asked you to change for it." BA said.

"No worries Big Guy, Murdock reached around and patted BA on the arm.

"So Hannibal any thought's on grapefruits?" Murdock asked with a laugh.

END


End file.
